Sakura's Angels
by Shakespeare-The-Imposter
Summary: Sakura-kun have to deal with both the angels Dokuro-chan and Sabato-chan. Meanwhile Sakura-kun is madly in love with the girl Shizuki-chan.


**Sakura's Angels**

Chapter one: Dead or Alive.

Disclaimer: MediaWorks, AnimeWorks, Hal Film Makers, SKY PerfecTV! and Universal Sony Home Pictures Australia.

Beta-Reader: Thanks to all support and feedback, I will try without any Beta-Reader.

A/N: Well this will be my very first fanfiction for animes and it will be really interresting ofcourse. You will all find the information about my other fanfictions on my "A/N" on my Happy Tree Friends fanfiction. Enjoy guys! ;)

Sakura-chan's POV:

It was over two years ago when I first met the female angel. The beautiful, but violent angel Dokuro. I had during these last couple of two years, both been absused, tortued, killed and almost raped by this sadistic angel. But still I have this strange feelings for Dokuro for some odd reason and I have a feeling that she have feelings for me as well.

I also know another angel namned Sabato. Sabato have in the past tried to kill me, because of her mission from God, but we have lately become really good friends. Sometimes Sabato come's visiting and I could really feel the rivalary between the two female angels.

"Why do you keep visiting here all the time? Are you trying to flirt with Sakura-chan?" Dokuro asked.

"Well Sakura is my friend and I can visit him whenever I want to!" Sabato responded.

"Your friend? You tried to kill him awhile ago, remember?" Dokuro yelled.

"So what? You kill him all the time, remember?" Sabato yelled back.

I decided to interfear before it all would escilate.

"Take it easy girls! You don't have to fight over me! I like you both!" I said and smiled.

Both the angels looked at me. Before I could react Dokuro rammed her mace right into my poor tummy. Both my blood and guts splashed out of my tummy and out of my mouth. The next second I exploded like a sack of meat and it rained blood and guts all over the room.

"Pipiru-Piru-Piru-Pipiru-Pi!" Dokuro said.

POOF and I was back to me again. Unharmed and all.

"Stop doing that, Dokuro-chan!" I yelled.

"Doing what, Sakura-chan?" Dokuro asked smiling.

"You know what I mean!" I said.

Dokuro just giggled and then she and Sabato started to argue again and I decided to leave the two female angels alone again. Even tho I had feelings for Dokuro and well even for Sabato, my big love was Shizuki Minakami. Unlike both Dokuro and Sabato, Shuzuki was not an angel. She is in my class and she is the most kind and beautiful girl in the whole wide world.

It was a new schoolday and I really looked forward to meet Shuzuki again. I really felt that nothing could go wrong this day.

"Heeeey Sakura-chan!" Dokuro laughed and huged me as hard as she possible could.

She huged me so hard that I could not breath and I started to hear how all my bones broke off and I could feel that my blood sipped out my mouth, ears, eyes and nose.

Dokuro released my lifeless courpse, that fell apart on the ground.

"Oh no, Sakura-chan! Pipiru-Piru-Piru-Pipiru-Pi!" Dokuro yelled.

POOF and I was now alright once again.

"Dokuro-chan, What did I tell you earlier?" I yelled.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" Dokuro said and looked all sad.

"It's fine! But what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I am comming with you to school again!" Dokuro said and smiled.

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled.

"I am comming with you to school today again and this time it will not only be me." Dokuro said and kept on smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Sabato said as she appeared.

"Oh shit!" I mumbled, as I faceslapped myself.

We entered the schoolbuilding and we almost entered the classroom.

"Listen girls, I want you both to behave. We have faced enough destructions on this school already, I am looking at you Dokuro-chan!" I said irritated.

"Why me?" Dokuro asked.

"You know what I mean! Just behave!" I yelled.

"Fine!" Dokuro and Sabato said.

"Alright then!" I said, as we all three entered the classroom.

We were all sitting in the classroom and waited for the teacher and then I saw her entering the classroom. Shuzuki-chan! She is so beautiful and so kind, compared to everybody else. I wondered if I got the guts to ask her out.

"Sakura-chan?" Dokuro asked.

"Not now!" I mumbled.

I must get myself together and ask Shizuki-chan out. But I must do it when I am away from the angels.

"Sakura-chan?" Sabato asked.

"I said, not now!" I mumbled a little higher.

These stupid angels will be my death and they already have been involved in my death alot of times already. But now I really must put all of my focus and all of my energy on Shizuki-chan!

"Sakura-chan?"

"BUT FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME, NOT NOW!" I yelled.

Then I saw to my suprised, that it was Shizuki-chan that I yelled at and I was in chock.

"I am so sorry that I bothered you Sakura-chan!" Shizuki said and left the classroom.

"SHIZUKI-CHAN! WAIT!" I yelled.

I was about to run after her, but I tripped and hit my head on the floor and passed out.

"Oh no, Sakura-chan have passed out, what shall we do Dokuro?" Sabato asked.

"I have learned that if somebody have passed out, then you should do mouth to mouth with the passed out person! Let us take turns!" Dokuro said.

Dokuro and Sabato leaned over me. Then I slowly started to wake up again and then I saw what the both angels were planning to do.

"I am awake! I am awake!" I tried to yell, but it was to late.

Both the angels gave me mouth to mouth and I didn't know whatever to scream or kiss them back. I didn't know if I should suffer it or enjoy it. My body felt stunned.

"Did it work Dokuro? He seems even more passed out now then before!" Sabato asked.

"Then we have to continue till he wakes up and we got to try even harder this time too! Let us use alot of tongues this time! Dokuro answered.

The angels leaned over me again and tried to do mouth to mouth again and this time they used their tongues. I was not sure if I was in Heaven or if I was in Hell...

* * *

A/N: Well this was my very first anime fanfiction, so I hope that you guys enjoyed it! :) Stay tuned for more! :D

To Be Continued...


End file.
